Una simple pregunta
by Carleta-fga
Summary: Sólo un cuestionamiento fue suficiente para que Ichigo decidiera tomar las riendas de sus sentimientos; hacer suya a la mujer que en el pasado salvó con gran desesperación. ¡POR FIN CAPÍTULO 3! ¡Volví!
1. Una mujer decidida

_Solo un cuestionamiento fue suficiente para que Ichigo decidiera tomar las riendas de sus sentimientos; hacer suya a la mujer que en el pasado salvó con gran desesperación._

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo & Cía. La historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

Simbología convencional:

**- Diálogos.**

"_Pensamientos", _eneste capítulo son solo de RUKIA

_-Acontecimientos que sucedieron tiempo atrás, es decir, un FLASH BACK._

- -

**UNA SIMPLE PREGUNTA**

_**Capítulo 1: Una mujer decidida.**_

La palabra amor traía consigo muchos simbolismos que reflejaban los sentimientos de una persona a otra, así que, no solo se podía limitar a una emoción entre un hombre y una mujer; esto era más amplio. Sus pensamientos seguían girando en torno a esa palabra que, por casualidades de la vida, los últimos cuatro días había escuchado muy frecuentemente ¿Cómo ignorar ese sentimiento que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos? Lo peor del asunto, es que no encontraba una manera de poder hablar acerca de ello, de notarse liberada.

Amor entre amigos.

Amor entre hermanos.

Hasta ahora, eran los únicos dos tipos de 'amores' que conocía.

A Kaien lo amó, pero más encaminado a la admiración y respeto.

Byakuya representaba la veneración y el ejemplo a seguir, otra de forma de amar.

Renji, ese lazo de la fraternidad que por un lapso de tiempo se debilitó, ahora, después de haber sido salvado de aquella condena injusta impuesta en la Sociedad de Almas, se fortalecía mucho más.

Inoue, Ishida, Chad y los demás chicos que había conocido en este mundo humano, les dedicaba un sentimiento parecido al de Renji, menos intenso, pero no menos importante.

Le faltaba una persona, colocarlo en alguna categoría, un nivel jerárquico.

Ichigo Kurosaki, el primer humano con quien entabló una conversación, a quien sin tapujos le confesó su labor como shinigami. Debía reconocer que la comunicación entre ellos era casi sin palabras, una simple mirada bastaría para darse a entender lo que harían o lo que sentían; luchar juntos, interactuar con sus gritos e insultos y protegerse uno al otro, terminaron fomentando una increíble confianza que, siendo objetiva, esa confianza superaba por mucho a la que tenía con Renji, Byakuya o el mismo Kaien. A Ichigo, no lo amaba como hermano, pero tampoco podría decir que lo amaba como amigo; había algo más, algo que desconocía y le frustraba no saber exactamente que era.

"_Amor entre un hombre y una mujer…"_

_Era viernes__ y la cuarta clase que hubo fue la de deportes que una vez que concluyó, estando en los vestidores, escuchó el cuchicheo de dos de sus compañeras; la forma de platicar entre esas dos chicas fue lo que más le llamó la atención, era obvio que no deseaban que nadie se enterara de lo que se decían. Notó que ese comportamiento desde la mañana, pero se acentuó con el transcurrir de las horas. Ya cuando iban de regreso al salón de clases, se percató que faltaban algunas cosas personales, así que, antes de comenzara la clase de literatura, decidió ir rápidamente por sus pertenencias._

_Cuando llegó a los vestidores, se dirigió a la zona donde creyó que encontraría sus cosas, al momento de agarrarlas, escuchó unas risas que provenían de otro de los apartados del mismo vestidor. Supo inmediatamente quienes eran las dueñas de esas risas, las misma compañeras que distinguió con un comportamiento misterioso. De buena gana hubiera tomados sus cosas y se hubiera retirado del lugar; sin embargo, algo la detuvo._

_- Entonces, ¿qué se siente hacer el amor?_

_Otra vez esa palabra, 'amor', lo que fue extraño, eran las palabras que la englobaban. Había una radical diferencia entre 'sentir' amor y 'hacer' el amor ¿Se habrán expresado mal? ¿Las palabras fueron erróneas?_

_- ¡Es algo explosivo y a la vez relajante… fue muy rico hacer el amor con mi novio… con Akito! – expresó campantemente la muchacha._

_Esa frase la intrigó más, ¿desde cuando se podía saborear el amor? Debía saber más, con cuidado y con movimientos sigilosos, se escondió atrás de un estante que se encontraba cerca de las mujeres que conversaban._

_- ¿Sentiste el famoso orgasmo? – Cuestionó muy ilusionada._

_- Pues yo creo que si… hubo un momento en que no sabía si estaba en este mundo o en otro…_

_¿Orgasmo?, ¿qué era eso? Las muecas de su rostro eran consecuencia de la curiosidad naciente ante aquellos vocablos._

_- Pues quizá si – replico una fémina – bien dicen que un orgasmo es como si estuviera en otro lugar…_

_- Yo quiero pensar que así fue…_

_- Ahora que lo pienso, estoy segura que si lo alcanzaste…_

_¿Alcanzar? ¿Acaso el 'orgasmo' corría o era muy alto? Rukia se sintió mucho más confundida._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Es que para alcanzar el orgasmo, se debe tener mucha confianza con tu pareja…_

'_Confianza', por fin, algo que conocía_

_- No solo confianza, también atracción y deseo… amor entre un hombre y una mujer…_

_Esto superaba mucho su ideología, cuando pensó que ya entendería todo, le salían con dos cosas más: 'atracción' y 'deseo'; todos eso, ¿qué tenía que ver con el amor?_

_- ¡¡¡Ustedes!!! – Llegó una instructora - ¡¡¡Ya tiene más de quince minutos que terminó la clase, vayan al salón en este mismo momento!!!_

_Mala suerte, ya no escucharía más. Espero que las tres personas se fueran para que pudiera salir de su remedo de escondite._

Averiguar no le interesaba, pero quedarse con la curiosidad no era lo suyo.

Por lo que entendió, 'eso' de lo que platicaban aquellas chicas, se llevaba acabo entre un hombre y una mujer ¿Qué hombre era capaz de solucionar esa duda que tenía? Renji estaba lejos, pero él… simplemente no se lo preguntaría; Byakuya, tenía muchas ocupaciones como para hacerle perder el tiempo; Ishida, Chad, Asano y demás, no apetecía preguntarles a ellos. Fue en ese entonces que volteó a verlo, al joven de cabellos anaranjados.

Caminaban hacia la casa de los Kurosaki; la tarde se encumbraba con los rayos rojizos y amarillos del sol, pronto oscurecería. Un viento frío movía su cabellos negros, no obstante, no lo percibía. El jugo que tanto le gustaba no lo había tocado para nada ¿Era necesario tratar 'ese asunto' con un hombre? Si aquellas chicas lo conversaban, ¿por qué ella no podía hablarlo con Inoue u otra shinigami?

- Estás muy pensativa, ¿qué te preocupa?

- (…)

- (…)

No prestó atención a la voz del muchacho.

- ¡¡¡Con un demonio Rukia!!! – Tomó aire - ¡¡¡Hazme caso!!!

Esos gritos la sacaron de su concentración.

- ¡¡¡Que bruto eres Ichigo… eso no se hace!!! – Respingó la ojivioleta.

- Pues no sé que mierda tienes en la cabeza… estás como ida… - reclamó.

- ¡Más mierda la que tienes en tu cabeza… - Exclamó indignada - …a final de cuenta eres un hombre!

"_Un hombre…"_

- ¡¡¡Uyyy… otra mujer demasiado feminista!!! – Espetó Ichigo.

"_Y yo… una mujer…"_

- No soy feminista, solo digo… la verdad…

- Verdad solo cuando te conviene… - murmuró el chico – Ni siquiera – vio la mano izquierda de la shinigami – has probado el jugo que me obligaste a invitarte…

- Yo sabré a que hora me lo tomo….

Fin de la conversación. Ichigo no quiso prolongar esa pequeña discusión y Rukia solo tenía un objetivo: aclarar su incertidumbre.

Inoue Orihime era la amiga más cercana, ella podría ser el escaparate de esa duda, solo ella podría contestar las preguntas que tenía en la cabeza, lo malo es que la vería hasta el siguiente lunes, pues la chica se iría de paseo junto con Tatsuki todo el fin de semana. Se lo merecía Inoue, debía descansar de estas constantes peleas, unos días de distracción le servirían para recobrar fuerzas. Sin embargo, ¿aguantaría todo ese fin de semana con la curiosidad que la carcomía?

Un paso más.

Aumento de ansiedad.

Respiración dificultosa.

Extrañamente nerviosa.

A final de cuentas, solo era una duda, ¿no? El único camino que tenía en puerta tenía un solo nombre, y ese era Ichigo Kurosaki.

"_Confianza…"_

De lo que oyó de esa plática, lo más familiar fue la 'confianza y esa si la tenía con Ichigo quien daría la vida por ella, se reafirmaba a sí misma, no solo por ella, sino por las personas que 'amaba'. Las demás palabras, 'atracción', 'deseo' y 'orgasmo', sobre la marcha disiparía esas vacilaciones.

Se detuvo, estaba decidida. Observó como Ichigo siguió su andar, pero eso se podía resolver rápidamente.

- Ichigo… - lo llamó, pero al notar que no le hizo caso, habló más fuerte - ¡¡Ichigo!!

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó de mala gana.

- Quiero hacerte un pregunta – suavizó su voz.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Giró su cuerpo para poder mirar a su compañera.

- Yo… - titubeó.

- (…)

- (…)

- Dime que quieres… - el joven le dio un sorbo al jugo que llevaba.

- (…)

- (…)

Tenía que mantenerse firme, lo que preguntaría, no era irracional, ¿o si?

- ¡¡¡Habla Rukia!!! – Exigió el ceñudo muchacho.

- ¡¡¡Ya voy!!!

Un mutismo entre los shinigamis.

Un minuto después…

- ¡¡¡Ya vámonos!!! – Volvió a caminar el pelinaranja.

- ¡¡¡Ichigo!!!

- ¡¡¡Preguntando y caminado!!! – Expuso el joven.

- ¡¡¡Mírame!!! – Demandó Rukia.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué quieres?!!! – Volteó hacia la shinigami.

- Tú… - se aproximó al chico – tú… Ichigo… - respiró profundamente - …¿tú harías el amor conmigo? – Soltó la muchacha.

Ichigo soltó el jugo, el aire de sus pulmones se había ido, sus piernas temblaron como nunca, ni siquiera en las fieras batallas que había tenido. Su corazón comenzó a trabajar de más, podía escuchar claramente el latir de ese órgano. Una marea cálida invadió su rostro ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Era Rukia la que preguntó aquello?

- Contéstame – pidió esperanzada - ¿harías el amor conmigo? – volvió a preguntar con cierto aire de incitación.

Esa mujer estaba loca, no había una explicación, ¿qué tenía que responderle? ¿Ignorarla o ser honesto?

- Yo… - musitó Ichigo - …yo… - se tensó más cuando Rukia puso suavemente su mano en el pecho de él.

- ¿Si?

- Yo…

¿Seguro que debía ser honesto?

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

_**Notas de la autora: **_¿Qué pensaban?, que Rukia le preguntaría: "Ichigo, ¿qué es hacer el amor?" ¡¡¡Pues no!!! ¿O si se esperaban lo del fic? Es mejor que haya sido más concisa, ¿no cree?....jejejejejejejejejejejejej……… Y que Ichigo no se haga 'que la virgen le habla'…

Pues he aquí otro mini-fic, y si, es el pago de otra apuesta… y pues aproveché que hoy no trabajo...

¡¡¡Ya no permitan que apueste!!! *funnygirlanime llorando* Lo peor de todo es que perdí en uno de mis juegos fuertes… ¡¡¡en el póker!!!.... para colmo perdí con la misma mujer del otro mini-fic…. ¬¬ ….primero con 'Bajo la tentación de un chocolate' y ahora…

Según yo tenía planeado dejar los fics, pero mírenme… bueno… soy de palabra… cumplí con el pago de mi apuesta…

Bien, pues este mini-fic consta de tres capítulos, cortos, muy cortos, y que los tengo que publicar antes de que termine este mes (mayo 2009).

Deseo que les haya gustado y entretenido.

De antemano, agradezco las lecturas y los mensajes que deseen dejarme. Ya saben que acepto de todo, menos insultos….

¡¡¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!!!


	2. Un hombre convencido

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo & Cía. La historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

Simbología convencional:

**- **Diálogos.

"_Pensamientos" _en este capítulo, son solo de Ichigo.

_-Acontecimientos que sucedieron tiempo atrás, es decir, un FLASH BACK._

- -

_**Capítulo 2: Un hombre convencido.**_

Atónito, inmensamente asombrado, su mente no lograba cavilar lo que acaba de escuchar, mucho menos podía articular una palabra. Su zapato izquierdo quedó un poco mojado a consecuencia de la caída del jugo; no obstante, esa 'molestia', no lo sintió. Su cuerpo entero se encontraba agitado, aún no conseguía estabilizarse. Sus ojos bien abiertos contemplaban a una animada shinigami quien esperaba una respuesta por parte de él. La desesperación por no saber como controlar la situación lo conducían a un inevitable pánico, ¿qué demonios debía contestar?, ¿por qué mierda le preguntaba eso precisamente?, ¿ella debía preguntarlo?

Un hombre, por muy escrupuloso que fuera, y más él, que siempre procuraba mantener una buena imagen ante los demás, siempre tendrían un instinto, instinto que le indicaba que la señorita Kuchiki no le era tan indiferente. Ella fue el camino que lo guió a complementar su personalidad, sus objetivos; le mostró la fortaleza que tiene en su interior para poder enfrentar lo que fuera. Visto desde esa perspectiva, Rukia se convirtió en aquel soporte que lo mantendría de pie y lo estimularía a no claudicar. Aunado a lo anterior, existía otro factor para prestarle atención a la shinigami; a pesar de los constantes gritos e insultos que también formaban parte de su interactuar, debía aceptar que la chica era hermosa. Baja estatura, cuerpo menudo, pero atractivo, mirada expresiva y determinada, facciones finas, actitud firme y admirable, ¿cómo rayos no se iba a fijar en ella simplemente como una mujer?

Ella era su compañera.

Rukia era su amiga.

Una chica en quien confiar.

Una mujer agraciada.

"_Una bella mujer…"_

¿Qué si haría el amor con ella?

_La hora del almuerzo, las clásicas conversaciones entre los grupos de chicas y chicos se llevaba a cabo, y los amigos de Ichigo no eran la excepción. En la azotea del edificio, Keigo tenía en mente una gran tema que consideraba muy importante debatir y que mejor con personas de confianza. Las mujeres eran parte esencial de los hombres, no se puede vivir sin ellas; era necesario exponer inquietudes y ayudar a solucionar algunas turbaciones de los que consideraba camaradas._

_- Entonces, ¿qué opinan de las mujeres? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Todos lo miraron._

_- Una divinidad… - respondió Mizuiro._

_- Forman parte de la naturaleza… - declaró Ishida._

_- Un complemento… - replicó Chad._

_- Un fastidio… - resaltó Ichigo._

_- (…)_

_No se dijo nada más._

_Un decepcionado Keigo observó a todos los muchachos que estaban alrededor de él, ¿cómo era posible que le limitaran a respuestas tan cortas?, incluso le sorprendía que Mizuiro no les compartiera su basta experiencia en las mujeres. No, definitivamente urgía redireccionar esa conversación._

_- Está bien que sean concretos, pero no exageren… - hizo ademanes – y si opinan eso… mínimo digan el por qué…_

_- ¿Exactamente que quieres que digamos? – Cuestionó Uryu mientras se acomodaba los lentes._

_- No sé… - vaciló el joven – algo como… - meditó - …como… - se le iluminó la mente - …¡¡¡¿Con quién les gustaría tener un encuentro apasionado y loco?!!! ¡¡¡¿Qué mujer sería la ideal para ello?!!!_

_- (…)_

_Ninguno emitía alguna clase de sonido._

_- (…)_

_- ¡¡¿Qué… nadie dirá nada?!! – Sorprendido – De acuerdo, yo iniciaré… - Keigo habló muy seguro – bien, pues yo he de confesar que la linda de Inoue sería estupenda…_

_- Respeta a Inoue… - advirtió tranquilamente Ichigo que tenía su brazos cruzados._

_- Ya lo sé… es solo un comentario, es una chica muy linda que a cualquier hombre atraería… - tenía ojos soñadores._

_- Si, pero es detestable que hables así de ella… - respingó el pelinaranja._

_- Bueno… está bien… ya no diré nada de ella, pues a ti te molesta… - vio con complicidad al joven Kurosaki - ...pero he de confesar que con la chica que realmente me gustaría conocer en todo sentido – recalcó – es a la linda y sexy Kuchiki-san…_

_Como si lo hubieran agredido, Ichigo se enardeció y en un solo movimiento llegó hasta Keigo que prácticamente ya estrangulaba._

_- ¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra imaginar esas cosas con Rukia!!! – Exclamó furiosamente._

_Los demás jóvenes veían con atención la escena, pero ninguno quiso entrometerse, ya que el aura infernal que rodeaba al pelinaranja, despertaba el temor a cualquiera. Sin embargo, también les resultó interesante la diferencia de reacciones que tuvo Ichigo; con Orihime fue paciente, claro y muy directo, pero con el comentario respecto a Rukia, era el mismo demonio en persona._

_- Perdón… - el chico agredido apenas habló - …no creí… que…_

_- ¡¡¡No creas nada!!! – Gritó Ichigo - ¡¡Si alguien va a 'tocar' a esa enana, ese seré yo y nadie más!!!_

_¿Algo más claro?_

_- (…)_

_- (…)_

_El resto de varones quedaron estupefactos, toda clase de especulaciones con la relación que Rukia e Ichigo mantenían, fueron confirmadas._

_- (…)_

_- (…)_

_Ichigo cayó en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, fue algo que no pensó, solo salió de sus labios. Así como agarró al pobre de Keigo, así lo soltó. Sus palabras eran relevantes, de suma importancia._

_- Tu __subconsciente te traicionó… Ichigo… - emitió Chad._

Ya ni recordar ese día valía la pena, fue un acontecimiento bochornoso, pero revelador.

La pregunta que le fue hecha, era muy fácil de contestar, demasiado sencillo decir una sola palabra que constaba de dos letras, pero todo lo que implicaba, era mucho compromiso; con ella y con él mismo. Era cruzar una barrera donde ya no había vuelta atrás. Pero ella, Rukia, ¿tenía una idea mínima de lo que le preguntó?, ¿había algo que respaldara ese cuestionamiento, algo que no fuera solo curiosidad e imprudencia?

La noción de tiempo sobraba, no podía recobrarse. Los ojos violetas de la shinigami no ayudaban en nada. Nunca imaginó hallarse en ese predicamento tan grande. Luego ese detalle, la mano femenina en su pecho, por minúsculo que fuera, lo atormentaba y lo invitaba a dejarse llevar por el arrebato. Con la respiración todavía agitada y haciendo uso de toda clase serenidad, puso su propia mano encima de la perteneciente a Rukia. Era hora de actuar con madurez.

- ¿Sabes que implica eso… Rukia? – Preguntó con nerviosismo.

La pelinegra lo contempló, no era una tonta para no darse cuenta que el muchacho estaba en medio de un ambiente asordado.

- Si, si lo sé… - confirmó con seguridad - …atracción, deseo… confianza… y orgasmo – declaró con naturalidad.

¿Cómo lograba pronunciar esas palabras con tanta facilidad? No era algo sencillo, ni por muy liberal que fuera, al menos él. Se encontraba todo estupefacto; aquel ambiente que se había formado entre ellos era de sorpresa, descontrol y enojo. Si, enojo por la manera tan excesiva en que habían abusado de la ingenuidad de su compañera, _"¿quién habrá sido?". _Escucharla y verla de una forma tan angelical lo dejaba petrificado, ahora menos sabía que responder o como actuar.

Aunque siempre hay una manera fácil, pero no siempre la ideal.

- ¡¡¡¿Por qué mierda me preguntas 'eso'?!!! – Ya estaba alterado y más espantado.

Era extraño, ella creía que muy posiblemente Ichigo aceptaría gustosamente, ya que a su entender, todo indicaba que 'hacer el amor' no era tan malo, sino, ¿cómo explicaba la actitud tan jovial y alegre de aquella muchacha?

- Lo escuché y pensé que tal vez sería entretenido… - meditó - ¿o acaso no es entretenido? – Preguntó Rukia.

Se encontraba en aprietos; era un hombre totalmente inexperto en ese tema, por lo menos en la parte práctica, pero si sabía muy bien que 'eso' era tan entretenido y muy placentero conforme la pareja lo quisiera y estuviera dispuesta a realizar.

- Pues… - la oxigenación de sus pulmones era superficial - …'eso' es… - debía salir de aquel problema, a como diera lugar - ¿qué es lo que sabes exactamente? – tenía que confirmar que esa realidad, era verdadera.

- Lo que ya te dije… atracción, deseo, orgasmo y… - ¡cómo era tonta como para haber olvidado lo más importante! - …y confianza…

¿Era una broma o qué? ¿Esa shinigami sabrá lo que esta diciendo?

- Si, pero…

Los 'peros', eso ya no era nada bueno; ¿Ichigo era tan estúpido como para no entender una simple pregunta? ¿Qué tan malo podría ser 'hacer el amor' con ella?, o, quizá, ¿era muy complicado?

- Rukia… - lo que en un inicio fue un 'calor' debido al pudor, en ese instante, Ichigo padecía un terrible frío que era consecuencia de la inseguridad - …¿tienes idea de que… -titubeó - …significa cada palabra que has dicho?

¿Insinuaba que era una estúpida?

- ¡Por supuesto Ichigo! – Dijo con presunción.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo, Rukia jamás dio trazas de tener conocimientos tan avanzados con respecto al tema, ya que cuando era la clase de Educación Sexual, ella nunca prestaba atención a los comentarios que proporcionaba la profesora, le resultaba más entretenido dibujar conejos, o bien, leer mangas que escondía en los libros, aparentando de esta forma analizar los textos de apoyo de todo preparatoriano.

- Respóndeme Ichigo… - puso sus manos en la cintura – ¿si harás el amor conmigo?

¿En qué momento la propuesta se convirtió en una exigencia? Se sentía un completo idiota e inocente ante la firmeza de las palabras de la joven.

- Porque si no quieres yo puedo…

- ¡¡¡¿Tú qué?!!! – Interrumpió el pelinaranja - ¡¡¡¿Qué harías Rukia?!!! - _¡¿Buscaría otro?!_

- Pues… - sintió las manos del varón sobre sus hombros.

- ¡¡¡Primero muerto a que tú andes con otro!!! – La sacudió.

- … - no se exaltó, sin embargo, se desconcertó ante al actitud del muchacho, parecía un tanto posesivo_ – _yo solo iba a decir que te esperaría cuando quisieras…

Esa frase era muy irónica, por lo regular, esas palabras eran clásicas de un hombre para una mujer, con la única finalidad de conseguir el 'preciado' tesoro de la chica. Rukia cambiaba los papeles, mínimo le sería fiel.

"_¿Por qué tiene que ser fiel conmigo?"_

- Entonces, ¿haremos el amor? – Insistió la pelinegra.

Tenía que aclarar las cosas, ella no podía estar hablando tan en serio. Con premura, tomó la mano de la chica y se la llevó del lugar. Era necesario actuar con sensatez, no podía darse el lujo de gritar o exaltarse; de alguna manera tenía que abrirle los ojos a la ojivioleta. Prácticamente estaban corriendo, hasta ese momento, Ichigo no soltaba a su compañera de batallas.

- ¡¿Dónde me llevas Ichigo?!

La respuesta ni siquiera él la sabía, la desesperación lo hizo actuar sin pensar; sinceramente estaba aturdido. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lado derecho y vio el parque, posiblemente ese lugar sería el ideal para hablar tranquilamente, así que se encaminó hacia allá. Entre más se acercaban, logró ver una banca, ahí conversaría con Rukia.

- ¡¿Por qué actúas así?! – Inquirió la muchacha.

- ¡Vamos a hablar! – Contestó el shinigami sustituto – Siéntate…

No podía protestar, era raro notar a Ichigo demasiado serio, ¿fue muy grave lo que preguntó?

- ¿Qué tanto sabes… - dudó - …de 'eso'? – sus mejillas se encontraban rojas.

Rukia no quería mostrar su completa ignorancia, debía mantenerse en la misma actitud.

- Lo que ya te dije…

- En ese caso… - Ichigo respiró profundo - …¿por qué quieres hacer el amor conmigo? – Observó directamente a los ojos de la joven.

Tenía la extraña sensación que había sido un revés aquella pregunta, la pobre shinigami comenzó a sudar, ¿tenía que dar una respuesta antes de recibir la que pedía?

- Bueno… - pronunció nerviosa - …yo… porque… - vaciló - …porque yo te… - Ichigo sintió que todo el aire se escapaba de su pulmones, ¿Rukia se le declararía?, un vez más su corazón galopó de una forma desenfrenada - …porque yo… te… te tengo confianza… - finalizó.

- (…)

- (…)

Azorado, no había otra palabra que lograra describir su sentir. La confianza no era razón suficiente como para 'entregarse' a otra persona. Definitivamente, ella, no sabía lo que simbolizaba 'hacer el amor'; no obstante, la propia Rukia mencionó dos palabras importantes: atracción y deseo, que bien manejados, los llevaría a un orgasmo, suceso que él también desconocía.

- Lo que tú quieres – habló el joven – es solo tener relaciones sexuales…

- (…)

- (…)

- ¿'Eso'… es un sinónimo?

No pretendía ser un padre tratando de guiar a un hijo, pero era urgente orientar a la shinigami.

- No… - replicó el pelinaranja – uno es por sentimiento, el otro es solo por mero placer… - se levantó de la banca con un aire de desilusión – vámonos Rukia…

Ella parpadeó una y otra vez, no lograba asimilar las palabras de Ichigo, no lo comprendía, quedó peor que en un inicio. Aceptaba que la propuesta hecha a Ichigo fue empujada por la curiosidad, sin embargo, al percibirse rechazada la sumió en una clara decepción, a parte de que ahora estaba más confundida. No tuvo más remedio que seguir al muchacho. La estupidez ya era parte de su ser.

Pasos lentos, miradas sin objetivo. Lo que empezó con una pregunta disparatada, pasó por una posibilidad oportuna de manifestar sentimientos 'mutuos', pero que ahora era una terrible desconcierto que lo orilló a un caos.

"_¡¡¡Un momento…!!!"_

Una cosa era que ella no le fuera indiferente, pero otra circunstancia era que…

"_Posibilidad de manifestar sentimientos mutuos…"_

¿Él sentía algo por Rukia? ¿Qué esperaba de ella?, ¿qué le dijera que lo amaba y que por eso deseaba intimar con él? Y si la shinigami hubiera contestado eso, ¿qué hubiera hecho él?, ¿aprovecharse y saciar el instinto o corresponder _"sentimientos"_? se tensó por las eventualidades que surgieron en su mente. De reojo, vio hacia atrás, la muchacha lo seguía, pero mantenía una mirada agachada, por una extraña causa, se sintió mal, el peor hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, la gente caminaba por las calles, se advertía el aumento de grupos de personas que disfrutaban de los centros de esparcimiento de la pequeña ciudad, algo muy obvio, era viernes, el inicio de fin de semana. El farfullo de la gente llegaba a sus oídos, ¿por qué se sentía tan devastada? Por una simple pregunta, ella se hallaba en medio de una tormenta tan nefasta. Era una patética, había cometido una aberración, ¿qué debía hacer ahora?, ¿hacer que no sucedió nada y tratar de llevar una 'vida común'?

Se precipitó con su interrogativa.

No aclaró las cosas con la shinigami.

No fue bueno hacerle esa propuesta a Ichigo.

Debía ser honesto, aunque conllevara explicaciones comprometedoras.

"_¡Suficiente!"_

Detuvo su andar y se giró para quedar de enfrente de Rukia quien también paró al instante de encontrarse con la mirada miel del chico.

- ¿Es cierto que me tienes confianza?

La pelinegra no comprendía el motivo de aquella pregunta, ¿qué caso tenía volver a pasar en una situación incomoda, aún no entendiendo los 'detalles'?

- Si… - la joven respondió.

- Bien… - la sujetó de la mano y de una forma gentil, la condujo a su nuevo camino; ese contacto fue muy bien aprovechado, puesto que él tuvo la iniciativa de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

Ninguno deshizo esa sencilla unión, ninguno habló.

Una calle.

Dos calles.

¿A dónde iban? Entraron a un lugar muy iluminado, agradable a simple vista, muy bonito a la perspectiva de la shinigami.

Ichigo se asombraba por sí mismo, no se entendía; actuaba como autómata.

"_¡¡¡Qué se jodan los prejuicios!!!"_

- Buenas noches joven – le expresó un atento hombrecillo - ¿en qué puedo servirle?

- Quiero… - se sonrojó, pero no daría marcha atrás - …quiero una habitación… - expuso muy convencido.

- Por supuesto joven… - sonrió - ¿cuántas noches serán?

- (…)

- (…)

Sin inmutarse, Rukia solo se limitó a observar la escena.

- ¿Joven?

- Una noche…

- ¿A nombre de quién?

- Kurosaki Ichigo…

- De acuerdo… será la cantidad de…

Agradecía poseer la cualidad de ahorrar el dinero que su padre le daba, sino, no podría dar ese 'lujito'. Con prisa, sacó su cartera y sacó la cantidad que le fue solicitada.

- Bien joven Kurosaki… el botones los guiará a su habitación…

- No es necesario – interrumpió el muchacho – solo dígame que piso es…

- Como usted diga… es el 5° piso, saliendo del elevador, a mano derecha.

- Gracias… - sin jalonear a la chica, nuevamente la llevó tomada de su mano.

- ¡Ah que muchachos! – Murmuró el servicial señor – hacen linda pareja…

No iba hacer nada malo, es más, no tenía la certeza que fuera a suceder 'algo', entonces, ¿por qué demonios la había llevado a un hotel? Él solo quería hablar, ¿o no?; cualquier lugar pudo haber sido bueno, no precisamente el cuarto de un hotel.

"_Privacidad"_

Es solo cuestión de un poco de ingenio para poder encontrar un lugar adecuado, pero ya se encontraban ahí y ya había pagado, si solo iban a hablar, pues no afectaba, lo importante es que quedaran las cosas claras entre ellos. Entraron al ascensor, Rukia no enunciaba alguna clase de monosílabo, ni una protesta o insulto; ¿era debido a la confianza que ella le tenía a él?

- ¿Estás bien Ichigo?

Cuando se lo proponía, esa mujer si que se comportaba extraño.

- ¿Estaré bien cuando tú lo estés? – Manifestó con su ceño fruncido.

¿Qué se proponía el shinigami sustituto? Ambos salieron del elevador y se dirigieron a la habitación que les correspondía, ni una mirada se dedicaban, entraron al cuarto que tenía una apariencia acogedora. Él joven aventó su mochila a un esquina y se fue directo hacia a ventana. Colocó su mano derecha en la cintura y con la izquierda se tocó su frente en señal de angustia.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – La voz de la shinigami se hizo escuchar.

- Espera… - agarró su celular y marcó a su casa. Espero los tonos – Solo habló para avisar que Rukia y yo llegaremos tarde… - le dijo a la persona que le contestó la llamada – iremos a una fiesta…

No es que le diera miedo, pero esto se estaba tornando muy raro, Rukia miró a su alrededor, dejó su mochila a lado de la del muchacho, que en cuanto finalizara su actual ocupación, le haría as preguntas pertinentes.

- Yo hablo con él… no te preocupes… - terminó la llamada

Ahora si, a enfrentar lo que viniera.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

"_Hablar…"_

_- _Hablar…

- (…)

Ichigo volteó a verla.

- (…)

- Si querías un lugar cómodo para hablar, mejor lo hubiéramos hecho en tu habitación, no había necesidad que…

- ¡¡Rukia!! – La chica lo vio con atención - ¿Segura que quieres… lo que… - osciló – pediste?

- Si no lo quisiera… no te lo hubiera pedido.

- ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Renji o a cualquier otro? – Más que la pregunta, la respuesta sería decisiva.

- Pues… - se recargó en la pared – porque solo contigo haría eso…

"_No tiene idea…"_

- En ese caso… - se aproximó a Rukia - …con la confianza que dices tenerme… - ya estaba a un paso de ella – haremos lo que tú quieres…

- ¡Vaya hasta que te decidiste! – No se inmutó por la cercanía del shinigami sustituto – ya estaba pensando que… - dejó de hablar, algo la sorprendió.

Ichigo, con seguridad, puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica y la vio con decisión.

- Ichigo… - con una voz poco alterada.

- Dijiste que querías hacer el amor, ¿no?

- Si pero… - comenzó a sentirse nerviosa al notar las manos de Ichigo sobre su cuerpo.

- Este tipo de contactos son necesarios… - le murmuró al oído.

El tono de voz del joven era diferente, bastante inusual; motivo que la hizo temblar de las piernas.

- Es que… - claramente percibió el calor de las respiraciones de Ichigo sobre la piel de su cuello.

- Hacer el amor implica más que atracción… - le susurró - …más que deseo… - su mano derecha comenzó a subir a través de las curvas del costado de la chica - …más que confianza… - pegó más su cuerpo al de la shinigami - …hacer el amor es la demostración de sentimientos… – rozó su nariz con la de ella - …la expresión de emociones… - aquella mano que antes ascendía en la anatomía femenina, llegó al pecho dándole un leve masaje.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué haces?!!! – Lo detuvo, ya con rubor en sus mejillas, su respiración era sacudida, la frecuencia cardiaca se encontraba aumentada, sus ojos los abrió desmesuradamente.

Rukia se encontraba perturbada, ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?, pero no comprendía su propio comportamiento, en otras circunstancias, ya le hubiera propinado un fuerte golpe e insultado un sin fin de cosas; sin embargo estaba ahí, entre la pared y un Ichigo completamente desconocido y a la vez agradable. Temblaba de miedo, pero no por un peligro, un riesgo inminente, más bien su temor era provocado por esa situación 'tan especial'.

- Lo que tú quieres… y… - la miró a los ojos - …lo que yo quiero… – completó con mucho convencimiento. Sin pensarlo, rozó sus labios con los de ella.

¿Y eso que había sido? ¿Un beso? Ya anteriormente le habían explicado que un beso en la boca era más que una forma de saludo, algo que solo sucedía entre las parejas. Ignoraba como debía ser su proceder, estaba paralizada, no obstante, seguía manteniendo el contacto visual.

- Tenemos que ser honestos… - expresó el pelinaranja - …¿qué sientes por mí?... – comenzó a desabotonar la blusa - …¿qué sientes en este momento?... – dio pequeños besos en la piel que iba descubriendo, mientras que la mano izquierda sobaba el glúteo que se encontraba a su alcance - …dime Rukia… - succionó levemente la piel delicada del nacimiento de un seno.

La poca resistencia que estaba ofreciendo se desvaneció, Ichigo causó que lanzara un suspiro, percibir ese húmedo rastro que dejaba el joven la hacía sentir diferente e importante al mismo tiempo. Posó sus manos a los costados de la cabeza del chico, mezcló sus dedos entre los cabellos de color peculiar.

Actitud sorpresiva.

Respuesta inesperada.

La mujer cedió a lo que viniera.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

_**Notas de la autora: **_¡¡¡A dónde me lleves Ichigo!!! ¡Yo me dejo hacer lo que tú quieras! *¬* Esa Rukia… flojita y cooperando…jejejejejejejejejejejeje

Antes que nada…

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Rav-Malakhim, ****Karina Natsumi****, Rukia Kurosaki-chan, Kurosaki, L, Flerasgard, Kuchiki goddess, Lillytownparis, Hakufu neko chan, Paoooo, Karenangel, Rosita no fresita, Marian LM, Anita509, ***Pepino en dulce***, Naoko Tendo, ro-chan, ****blackbird02****, ****Renesmee Kuchiki****, ****ichiruki-zr****, ****story love****, teorak, Sonia de Ichijo, Laura 'la de siempre', metitus, Alchemi_nina, Sandra futura desangrada, Sanguito1987, chofisma, Maryta, Spuffyregine, Giuleee, chappyxrukia. **Y a todas la personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta mini-historia.

Honestamente a mi me encantaría contestarles sus mensajes, uno a uno, pero les juro que a veces mi tiempo se va como agua, pero de tener un momento libre, no duden que les contestaré. Yo estoy sumamente agradecida por su comentarios, saber que 'estas cosas desquiciadas' les gusta, entretiene o es una sencilla terapia anti-estrés, me impulsa a presentarles más y más de estas historias.

¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? Yo sé que quizá los haya decepcionado, puesto que este fic lo hice en tiempo record, como ya lo saben, esta historia es producto de una apuesta y la hice en un solo día (la niña que me ganó me presionó como no tiene idea… ¬¬) y la verdad, no tuve una oportunidad de 'mejorarlo'.

¿Tendrá lemmon esta cosa? Pues, creo que es evidente… - funnygirlanime se rasca la cabeza - … es una de las condiciones que se trató, así que si… si tiene lemmon…

Los dejo en paz, espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

¡Se cuidan mucho, ya saben, si tienen problemas, solo llámenme y yo iré corriendo a auxiliarlas!

¡Hasta el siguiente viernes!


	3. Incertidumbres

¡Hola!

Lo sé, deberían matarme y con justificada razón. Ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza y por este inconcluso capítulo. Yo les mencioné que serían tres, y que debían ser publicados antes de que terminara mayo; sin embargo, como se habrán dado cuenta, esto no ocurrió. Sería muy 'latoso' para ustedes decirles detalle a detalle los motivos por el cual no sucedió dicha publicación, pero tengan la certeza que jamás me desentendí ni perdí el interés de concluir esta mini-historia.

_OFRECIMIENTO:_

Este capítulo se lo dedico a 7 personas en especial: Liliana, Laura, Teorak, Malú, kony, Caro (Anilorac) y Rosy por el apoyo que me ofrecieron en los momentos más oscuros.

¡Ahora si, los dejo leer!

--

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo & Cía. La historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

Simbología convencional:

**- **Diálogos.

"_Pensamientos" _

_-Acontecimientos que sucedieron tiempo atrás, es decir, un FLASH BACK._

- -

_**Capítulo 3:**__** Incertidumbres.**_

Andaba por una ronda desconocida; la actual sensación no era común, es más, era la primera vez que experimenta algo así. Acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo masculino no ayudaba en nada al uso de su raciocinio que, en una situación 'normal', le indicaría que lo acontecido en ese instante era incorrecto; sin embargo, 'un algo' en su interior le gritaba que quería más de esas caricias y besos en su cuerpo. Un tacto más frenético en la parte externa de su muslo derecho causó que abriera los ojos.

La visión más extraña, ese hombre si que le era desconocido.

Disgustos, reclamos, apoyo 'fraterno'; todo aquello se encontraba alejado de lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento; ¿era posible que su mente le estuviera haciendo alguna clase de jugarreta y le hiciera creer que Ichigo Kurosaki estuviera proporcionando todos esos mimos?

"_Es real…"_

Una suspiro más; no había error, aunque fuera un gigai, ahora fungía como un cuerpo que le transmitía esas caricias. Eso no debía de estar sucediendo, a largo plazo, arrastraría un problema mayor, ¿cuál?, aún no lo podía vislumbrar. Tenía que interrumpirlo, era necesario detener aquello, no obstante, una cosa era el 'deber' y otra muy diferente el 'querer'.

- Ichi… - ya no terminó de pronunciar el nombre, pues el joven deslizó una de sus manos por encima de su intimidad que aún era cubierta por la pantaleta.

Quedó totalmente petrificada, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente; su respiración se agitó más. No estaba entendiendo estos sucesos, ignoraba que pasaba por la mente de Ichigo, y lo más grave es que no comprendía muy bien el por qué su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a la conducta del muchacho.

"_Esto no…"_

Innumerables sensaciones lo anegaban, ninguna palabra que lograra describirlas. Tener a una mujer de esa manera, era fascinante; la piel que tenía a su disposición era exquisita en toda la extensión de la palabra; sus inquietas manos paseaban por el cuerpo de la shinigami sin ningún sentimiento de pudor y restricción tanto que sin medida pudo estrujar el pecho izquierdo de la chica; no había un comparativo que asemejara esas naciente emociones; ¿por qué nunca había hecho eso antes?

Siempre procuró mantener una buena reputación, algo muy sabido por muchos. Su comportamiento fue dirigido a una meta: ser considerado una persona digna y respetable, pero para ello, debía tener una actitud dentro de la moralidad, aspecto con el cual no había ningún problema. Si exigía respeto, pues primero tenía que respetar él a los demás y bajo esa condición, ¿por qué actuaba de esa manera?, ¿acaso lo que hacía en esos momentos no era todo lo contrario a lo que pregonaba?

Sin embargo, ella, Rukia Kuchiki no objetaba esa actitud y estaba completamente seguro de ese hecho, puesto que la chica no emitía ningún vocablo, ni siquiera un insulto o reclamo, ¿qué persona en uso de su juicio permitiría algo en su contra y que fuera de su desagrado? El que calla, otorga. Y lo que reafirmaba el consentimiento, era ese sutil masaje que recibía en su cabellera naranja.

La shinigami lo estaba aceptando.

Y él no se detendría.

Prácticamente su blusa estaba perdiendo su lugar original; ya le daba poca importancia si entendía o no la situación; Ichigo Kurosaki la orillaba a consentir las circunstancias. Él jamás había sido tan _'cariñoso'_ con ella. Reconocía, que no siempre eran peleas entre ellos, pero esto, nunca lo entrevió. La novedosa actitud del shinigami sustituto la enredaba emocionalmente, pero no negaba que le gustaba y más que el pelinaranja fuera la persona que la mantenía en esa tormenta intrigante.

Sólo había hecho una pregunta, y a su concebir, no implicaba mucho embrollo. Su curiosidad fue el motivo inicial, y era muy justificable que tratara de disipar esas dudas y que mejor que con alguien de confianza, no obstante, ¿eso era suficiente como para permitir que el muchacho la estuviera despojando de sus ropas?

¿Cómo fue que ambos terminaron así?

Era un inexperto con la certeza de que él era el primero en conocer esa piel blanca y tersa del pecho femenino; con sus manos jugueteaba, con su boca saboreaba; su instinto retozaba un papel preponderante para determinar su condición tan comprometedora, no sólo con ella, sino que también con él mismo.

_- ¡Eso es! – Rezongó Rin-rin - ¡Ahí de pie, quietos, uno a lado del otro!_

_Ambos shinigamis la miraron asombrados._

_- ¡Es tan estúpido! Ni siquiera son amantes…_

¿Cómo un recuerdo tan sencillo recobraba ahora una gran importancia?

Con movimientos escrupulosos, el muchacho fue deslizando la prenda que cubría la anatomía superior femenina; la notó nerviosa pues ella tenía un fino temblor producto del miedo a lo desconocido. Ambos se encontraban bajo las mismas condiciones, pero si los dos ya habían entrado a un terreno extraño, los dos tendrían que salir.

"_Eso no es verdad…"_

No estaban bajo las mis mas condiciones, él mínimo tenía la noción de lo que sucedería en ese lugar si se seguían prologando aquella situación; mientras que ella seguramente estaba caminando a un acto al que después se arrepentiría ¿Acaso eso era justo para Rukia?

"_¡¡¡Mierda!!!"_

Como deseaba en esos momentos echar a la basura aquellos pensamientos y sólo actuar impetuosamente.

Estaba comportándose mal, lo supo desde un principio y aún así, se dejó llevar por sus instintos; ¿pero qué podía hacer ante tal oportunidad que se le presentó? No era un ser vegetativo como para no responder al estímulo indirecto que le ofreció su compañera de múltiples batallas. Tenía todo para satisfacer su propia curiosidad y la de Rukia, saciar esa 'repentina' necesidad que, como hombre, le gritaba que la shinigami era aquella mujer con la que podría experimentar una nueva faceta en su vida; ¿qué habría de malo en que él y ella consumaran un acto de placer?

Sin embargo, esos atroces pensamientos reducían a Rukia aun simple objeto.

Y era lo que menos deseaba.

Sus labios dejaron de tener aquel contacto con la piel femenina; separándose un poco, logró distinguir una pequeña mancha roja en el hombro desnudo de la chica. Debía acabar con ese comportamiento lleno de irracionalidad; no debía abusar de la ingenuidad de la shinigami.

- No debo… - apenas habló – esto no está bien… - terminó por distanciarse más de la pelinegra.

Ichigo la observó directamente a los ojos; era conciente de que ahora tenía forzosamente que enfrentar los cuestionamientos de parte de la muchacha.

- Perdóname… Rukia… - se avergonzó y desvió su mirada.

¿Por qué tendría que perdonarlo? ¿Qué era lo que no estaba bien? La chica no lograba a alcanzar a comprender porque Ichigo se había detenido; ¿perdonarlo?, pero él no le estaba haciendo ninguna clase de daño, por el contrario, le gustó la forma en que la estaba tratando. Además, ella ya había aceptado esa clase de comportamientos, tanto el de ella como el de él; incluso superó toda clase de recato para permitir que Ichigo la comenzara a desvestir.

- ¿Por qué? – Emitió una pasmada Rukia.

Ahí estaba la primera pregunta, ahora su problema era responderla.

- No es… - titubeó - …no es correcto… - cubrió la semidesnudez de la chica – lo que hice fue… muy impulsivo…

No entendía en nada las palabras del muchacho, cada vez la desconcertaba más; la sensación de sentirse rechazada volvió a su ser, ¿qué inconveniente había para no proseguir?

- Ichigo… - vio cómo éste dio dos pasos hacia atrás – pero…

- ¡Es mejor que olvidemos todo esto! – Interrumpió a la pelinegra.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Miró fijamente al varón, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a ese idiota? – Tú dijiste que querías hacer algo que deseabas y no necesitas estar completamente estúpido como para no darte cuenta que yo también quiero… - guardó silencio repentinamente.

Los dos se quedaron callados, uno con la expectativa de saber la conclusión de la chica y, ésta última, por no saber como terminar su frase.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres… Rukia? – No era su intención cambiar los papeles, pero era importante para él conocer el sentir y los deseos de la shinigami.

- (…)

- (…)

- ¿Rukia?

¡Ese hombre como le colmaba la paciencia!

- ¡Ya te dije que es lo que quiero! – Exclamó mientras se abrochaba la blusa.

- (…)

Nuevamente una mirada hacia la muchacha, cada vez confirmaba la ignorancia de la mujer.

- ¡No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo! – Bufó.

- ¡Claro que lo sé! – Si quería conseguir algo, debía proyectar seguridad, aunque esta fuera falsa.

- ¿De verdad? Entonces dime, ¿qué es hacer el amor? – Al pronunciar la últimas palabras se sonrojó un poco, pero no abandonó ese aire inquisidor y hasta un tanto retador que ya tenía sobre la shinigami.

Ella lo vio con perturbación, ya sea por orgullo o por vergüenza, jamás aceptaría su total desconocimiento sobre el tema. No quería sentirse más humillada.

- No perderé mi tiempo contigo… - cruzó los brazos – prefiero hablar con un loro que goza de mayor inteligencia que tú…

Si el objetivo de Rukia era ridiculizarlo y llevarlo al punto de la exasperación, en esta ocasión, no lo conseguiría.

- ¿Por qué no eres más humilde y reconoces que no sabes nada de lo que pides? – Cuestionó el chico.

Dos orgullos se estaban batiendo, ninguno deseaba ceder ante el otro. Ichigo encontró la manera de salir de aquel 'problema' que en un principio pudo haber controlado; sin embargo, por 'alguna extraña razón' se dejó llevar por las circunstancias. Rukia por su parte, cada vez se hallaba más acorralada en aquella encrucijada.

- No eres capaz… - decepcionado, se fue al rincón donde se encontraban sus cosas.

La joven miró con detenimiento los movimientos de su compañero, sabía muy bien que nunca se presentaría una oportunidad como esa, y si en dado caso que si se presentara, quizá ella misma la rehuiría ¿Verdaderamente estaba dispuesta a quedarse con sus dudas?

- ¡De acuerdo! – Con tal de obtener lo que deseaba, estaba dispuesta a conceder por esta ocasión – Pero no saldremos de aquí hasta que hayamos terminado de hablar – manifestó con determinación la shinigami.

¿Ese 'de acuerdo' que significaba? ¿Qué ella aceptaba su carencia de conocimientos, o qué? Lo extraordinario del asunto es que de cualquier manera, por primera vez en su vida, superó a la mujer que observaba. Fue inevitable que esbozara una ligera sonrisa llena de victoria.

- Acepto… - nuevamente dejó sus cosas en el suelo.

El Clan Kuchiki le transmitió mucho de la sabiduría que resguardó por mucho tiempo; entre esos conocimientos, le hablaron de la 'humildad', algo increíble; sin embargo esa fue la palabra que empleó Ichigo instantes atrás, ¿por qué no poner en práctica aquellas enseñanzas? Nunca es tarde para iniciar.

- Ichigo… - suavizó la expresión de su rostro, más no perdió la seriedad necesaria - …no sé… - como le iba a significar mencionarlo siquiera -…no sé que es… hacer… - titubeó - …el amor… - a duras penas concluyó.

Con esa declaración ratificó su triunfo.

- ¿Te das cuenta? No fue tan difícil aceptarlo – expresó calmadamente el muchacho.

Rukia observó directamente al shinigami sustituto, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas finalizaba su confesión ¡Cuánto trabajo le costo ser 'humilde'! Aunque prefería mil veces explotar esa cualidad con Ichigo que con otra persona.

- Y bien…- reforzó el tono y volumen de su voz – te toca a ti explicarme… - los iris violáceos se denotaron más.

Fue en ese entonces que cayó en cuenta del gran lío en el que se había metido; su corta victoria se vio opacada con la actual actitud de la chica; pues lograba ver en ella una exigencia firme; ahora le tocaba su turno de hablar. Bajo estas circunstancias, era preferible haber perdido una vez más con la joven de estatura baja.

- Bueno… - los nervios comenzaron a surcar todo su cuerpo – hacer… yo… - el balbuceo se advertía con mayor claridad al paso de los segundos.

Ninguno hacía por perder el contacto visual que sostenían, por un lado estaba Rukia que ya había cumplido con su parte después de haber cedido, ahora merecía aclarar sus dudas; y por el otro, Ichigo no podía moverse, cada músculo se negaba a obedecer su mente, estaba completamente pasmado.

- ¿Qué es hacer el amor… Ichigo? – Dio dos pasos hacia el pelinaranja.

¡¿Por qué esa mujer no inició con esa pregunta?! Hubiera sido más fácil batallar con eso ¿¡Por qué tuvo que ser tan directa?! Esa ingenuidad femenina causó un comportamiento totalmente descabellado, no obstante, ¡¿por qué él no pudo actuar razonablemente?!

"_¡Mierda!"_

- ¿Ichigo? – Insistió.

"_¡¡¡Mierda!!!"_

- Hacer el amor… - vaciló, y claramente pudo sentir como una gota de sudor inició su recorrido desde su sien derecha hasta la parte lateral de su mentón – hacer el amor es… - el aire se agotaba – es cuando…

- ¿Si? – Acortó más la distancia entre ellos.

- Es cuando… un hombre y una mujer… - respiró hondamente – cuando un hombre y una mujer… se unen… -dijo en un suspiro.

Rukia arqueó su ceja, reflejando de esta forma una mayor intriga nacida de la respuesta que recibió.

- ¿Un hombre y una mujer… se unen? – Esa contestación en nada satisfacía su curiosidad - Pero, ¿cómo se unen?

¡Esto era una maldición! ¿Era indispensable detallar todo el 'proceso'?

- Pues... – miró hacia la parte inferior del vientre de Rukia – 'eso' y… - vio todo sonrojado su propia pelvis – y 'esto'… - su temor aumentaba potencialmente – ¡'eso' y 'esto' se juntan! – Terminó entrecruzando los dedos de sus manos.

Definitivamente no, esa explicación carecía de todo sentido y para nada era reveladora. Haciendo uso de su temple, debía conseguir una respuesta decente.

- Ichigo… ¡¿qué clase de explicación es… - se contuvo – esa?!

¿Por qué le sucedía esto a él?

- Es lo que… querías saber, ¿no? – Escondió su rostro.

- Ichigo – bufó - ¿sería mucho pedir que me explicaras qué es 'eso' y 'esto'?

La situación se complicaba más, ahora comprendía el difícil papel de los padres, a excepción del suyo, en cuanto a la educación sexual de los hijos. Para su desafortunada suerte, ahora tenía que lidiar con el temperamento de la shinigami que no se conformaría fácilmente.

- ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! – Gruñó el chico - ¡Vámonos!

- ¡Te dije que no nos iremos de aquí hasta aclarar todo! – Señaló imperiosamente la chica.

¿Era su idea o Rukia sonó más temperamental de lo acostumbrado?

- ¡Deja de martirizarme enana! – La desesperación había llegado hasta el tope.

- ¡Tú aceptaste darme una explicación y es lo que estoy esperando, así que cumple con tu palabra!

"_¡Puta suerte!"_

- ¡¿Nunca te explicaron en la maldita mierda Sociedad de Almas como es que se hacen los bebés?!

La fémina comenzó a parpadear constantemente, era obvio que Ichigo quería liberarse de ella, pero que manera tan idiota lo intentaba hacer ¡Y por supuesto que si sabía como se hacían los bebés! En toda la sociedad de almas era poco común que se presentaran nacimientos y era por ello que aquel 'fenómeno' era conocido por todos, sin embargo, era una información que se manejaba con una total discreción y otro tanto de pudor.

- ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?! – Ya más alterada - ¡No le veo relación alguna con lo que estamos discutiendo!

- ¡Claro que si! – Enfatizó – Según tú, ¿cómo es que se hacen los bebés?!

- ¡Pues que un hombre y una mujer…! – Estaba dispuesta a responder, sin embargo…

"_Un momento…"_

Algo ya no cuadraba, ¿acaso se referían a lo 'mismo'?

- (…)

- (…)

- Si Rukia… - se adelantó a la reacción de la ojivioleta – ¡para tener un bebé hay que hacer el amor!

Eso si que no estaba dentro de sus cálculos; sus ojos destellaban el impacto de la afirmación de Ichigo, sus piernas perdieron fuerza que un instante quedó sentada en el margen de la cama ¡Eso debía ser una broma, ella no pudo haber pedido 'algo' tan disparatado!, pero tampoco le veía mucho sentido que Ichigo pretendiera jugar con un asunto serio donde finalmente él también saldría perjudicado. Ahora podía hilar el comportamiento del varón, sus caricias, sus besos, palabras y el posterior arrepentimiento.

¡Había sido una completa imbécil!

- Eso significa que… - con la mirada desconcertada – Ichigo, tú… - no pudo continuar.

- (…)

- (…)

¡Por fin, esa mujer se había percatado del gravísimo error que tuvo al hacer aquella simple pregunta que los arrojó a esa situación!

- Ichigo… tú… - estupefacta – tú… ¡¡¡tú quieres tener un hijo conmigo!!! –Gritó acusadoramente., mientras que su rostro mostraba un color rojizo muy intenso.

"_¡¡¡…!!!"_

- ¡¡¡No!!! – Esto iba de mal en peor, en lugar de mejorar con el 'entendimiento' de la chica, ésta sólo enturbió la verdad.

- ¡Pero estabas dispuesto a… - llena de temor, señaló a la entrepierna de Ichigo – a meterme tu…!

- ¡¡¡Cállate!!! – Se jaló los cabellos naranjas de los costados de su cabeza - ¡Si lo iba a hacer, pero no seas tan explicita!

- (…)

-(…)

- ¡Entonces tengo razón!

- ¡No! – Exclamó – Hacer… - dudó – 'eso' no es necesariamente para tener un hijo…

- ¡No quieras burlarte! ¡Eso es necesario para conservar el linaje de un clan! – Expresó muy indignada.

- ¡Mi menor intención es burlarme de ti! – Pensó nuevamente que era indispensable calmarse – y no sólo es para conservar una estirpe, también lo es para conseguir placer y demostrar los sentimientos que hay en una pareja – se sentó a un lado de la shinigami.

Al ver la cercanía que tenía con el joven, Rukia quiso alejarse, pero aún no contaba con la fuerza necesaria para alejarse de él y la poca que tenía la utilizó para cerrar las piernas en una acción meramente instintiva.

Ni siquiera podía articular alguna palabra.

Si ya había comenzado a hablar, su deber era hacerlo por completo; procurando no equivocarse, disiparía las dudas de la muchacha, aunque conllevara serias y vergonzosas consecuencias. Era el momento de asumir sus responsabilidades.

- Cuando una pareja dice amarse… muchas de las ocasiones las palabras no son suficientes como para expresar su sentir… - con mucha voluntad actuaba de la manera más acordé, los hechos lo ameritaban.

- (…)

- Por esa causa una de las maneras de manifestar sus sentimientos… es… así… - observó un pequeño adorno que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa.

- (…)

- Pero no niego que es también para obtener solamente placer cuando las personas se atraen… satisfacer un instinto.

- (…)

- Sin la necesidad de compromisos.

- (…)

¿Habría dicho las palabras correctas o agravó más el problema con lo que dijo? El pobre Ichigo, no sabía que hacer.

La muchacha prestó atención a lo enunciado por el pelinaranja, sabía a la perfección que él estaba siendo completamente honesto, no en balde lo conocía muy bien, o eso creía.

- Rukia…- la observó y a la vez pronunció con la mayor mesura posible – te pido perdón y prometo que esto jamás volverá a ocurrir.

- (…)

- De ahora en adelante mi comportamiento contigo será de sumo respeto.

¿Acaso estaba intentando resarcir su falta con aquella promesa que estaba haciendo en ese momento? Interiormente se afirmaba que así lo era.

Mientras tanto, Rukia no sabía que actitud adoptar; ¿debía reclamar?, ¿debía ofrecer disculpas? Desgraciadamente desconocía las respuestas.

* * *

La gente pasaba a su lado, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba de pie en ese lugar?; lo suficiente como para preguntarse en repetidas ocasiones si fue verdadera la imagen que vio o si tan sólo había sido un espejismo, pero al cuestionarse una y otra vez, siempre relucía la misma respuesta, pues su sentido de visión jamás lo engañaría.

Con toda tranquilidad que siempre lo caracterizaba, acomodó sus lentes; y después de meditar mucho 'aquella' idea, llegó a una conclusión: tarde que temprano sucedería, era algo inevitable. Hasta cierto punto era razonable que 'esos dos' terminaran de forma peculiar; todo el ambiente que los rodeaba indicaba la excelsa comunicación innegable entre ambos, la preocupación de uno hacia el otro acentuaba mucho más su unión y las constantes batallas a las que fueron sometidos reforzaron silenciosamente ese sentimiento que era evidente para terceras personas.

Que 'ellos' fueran unos ciegos y tercos era otro asunto.

Un par de minutos más, no sabía si debía agradecer a su suerte por haberlo puesto en ese lugar y el momento ideal. Después de salir de las clases, decidió ir a comprar unos hilos que necesitaba para concluir unas manualidades que tenía pendientes; y por azares del destino su caminó se atravesó a otro que pertenecía a un par de tontos shinigamis. Si bien era cierto que esperaba un acontecimiento como el que presenció, no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo sucedido.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que Ichigo y Rukia tenían sus 'aventuras' en un hotel como lo haría cualquier pareja?

Sabía que no eran unas personas ordinarias; sin embargo, hubiera esperado que actuaran con cierta discreción y mucho mayor privacidad y no mostrarse tan abiertamente ante los demás, pues cualquiera podría ser testigo de su relación. Y ese último pensamiento lo conducía a otra pregunta.

¿Desde cuándo eran pareja?

Ya era entrometerse excesivamente en algo que no le concernía; viró su vista, ya era hora de seguir su recorrido y dejar atrás el hotel que estaba del otro lado de la calle.

A final de cuentas, Uryu Ishida, no se equivocó.

* * *

Dos jóvenes bajo un ambiente de lo más insípido; ambos sentados en el borde de la cama; las dudas iniciales se habían aclarado, pero al hacerlo, otras interrogantes invadieron la mente de cada uno. La conmoción de saber exactamente lo que significaba 'hacer el amor', no fue impedimento suficiente como para razonar lo que estuvo a punto de suceder entre ella y el shinigami sustituto.

¿Tenía derecho de reclamar algo al chico que se encontraba a su lado? Después de todo, ella fue la que inició con todo ese lío.

¿Cómo tratar este problema? Si es que esto se le consideraba un 'problema'.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación que después de esa noche nada sería igual? Un retroceso, y de los peores que se presentaba siendo shinigami; y más que un retroceso, una pérdida y de una persona muy importante para ella; pero su agobio mayor se debía a la duda que poseía en ese momento; ¿cómo lo recuperaría?, ¿había alguna manera de recobrar esa confianza y familiaridad que hasta ese instante conservaba?

No se atrevía siquiera a mirarla por temor y vergüenza; seguramente la shinigami ya tenía nuevos pensamientos acerca de él que, finalmente, la alejarían de su persona; ¿qué tan dispuesto estaría en aceptar ese acontecer? Después de la forma en que se comportó, él mismo se había negado el derecho de cuestionar las acciones que tomara Rukia; había sido un ruin, lo peor. Sin embargo, se confesaba a sí mismo que de haber continuado esas caricias y besos, hubiera consumado aquel acto que era guiado no sólo por mero instinto, sino también por algo mucho más profundo.

De una manera inesperada y patética, se percató que Rukia Kuchiki, significaba algo más que únicamente una camarada, más o una simple amiga. Su proceder lleno de estupidez, hizo que la perdiera antes de haberla ganado.

La resignación, ¿era lo mejor que podrían utilizar?

Tal vez no lo mejor, pero si lo más prudente.

Una cobardía que los libraba de cualquier compromiso.

No obstante, ¿qué respondería si Rukia le preguntara las causas de su comportamiento?, ¿qué tan 'benéfico' sería contestar con sinceridad? Para su mala suerte, no era bueno para hablar, su torpeza no se lo permitiría.

Decir que lo hizo porque tenía 'ganas' de experimentar con ella; sería la peor respuesta, más no una total mentira.

Mencionar que lo hizo porque se dio cuenta que la amaba, tampoco sería lo ideal, pues ni él mismo entendía toda la revuelta sentimental que se asentaba en su interior.

Entonces, ¿qué demonios iba a responder?

Un silencio trémulo y frustrante apresaba a los shinigamis; a cada minuto que pasaba, los dos se hundían en una tensión asfixiante, por más que cada uno deseara apaciguar ese ambiente incomodo, no lograban descifrar la manera de hacerlo. Las dos sombras que se proyectaban en el piso se encontraban estáticas, pues los dueños de éstas, no hacían un leve movimiento; aquella quietud sólo era el reflejo del shock emocional que tenían; ¿cuánto tiempo iban a continuar así?

No todo era malo a su perspectiva, con lo acaecido entre Ichigo y ella, por fin pudo darse cuenta del significado de la palabra 'atracción'; no es que fuera una tonta como para ignorar completamente el concepto, pero saber que el joven era una especie de imán para ella, simbolizaba la aceptación de algo antes negado. Escandalizarse por ese nuevo conocimiento no tendría caso, sólo ganaría más aturdimiento del que ya tenía.

- Ichigo… - las palabras siguientes sería la máxima expresión de su valentía - ¿esta es la primera vez que intentas…'esto' o ya lo habías experimentado? – No comprendió como fue que logró plantear ese cuestionamiento.

- (…)

- (…)

Otro suplicio iniciaba, sólo esperaba salir bien librado.

- La primera vez… - contestó fatigosamente – tú ibas a ser la….primera… - confesó.

- (…)

¡Cómo les costaba trabajo respirar!

- (…)

- ¿Por qué yo y no otra mujer? – Desvió su mirada.

- (…)

¡Pero que estúpida había sido al formular esa pregunta! Eran obvias las causas ¡Prácticamente se le había ofrecido al chico! ¿Y quién en su sano juicio iba a dejar ir una oportunidad así? Esperar una respuesta por parte del muchacho sería una pérdida de tiempo. Había pedido demasiado y sabía que no ganaría nada.

- (…)

- Porque… - estaba conciente que en algún punto de su vida trataría el tema de las mujeres con seriedad y dejar a un lado su carácter de adolescente irreverente y hasta prejuicioso, sólo que no esperaba que fuera de esta manera tan inesperada – porque… tú eres… especial…

De acuerdo, se equivocó, no esperaba una contestación y más ese tipo de respuesta, la pregunta era ahora, ¿qué tan 'especial' era para el shinigami sustituto? No obstante, en esta ocasión, no conseguía reunir el valor para hacerla. Además, aún no lograba asimilar muchas cosas que agitaban un sin fin de pensamientos.

Rukia observó como Ichigo se puso de pie, tal parecía que el muchacho estaba dispuesto a retirarse del lugar; ¿debía hacer algo para aclarar y arreglar la situación entre ellos en ese momento, o quedarse callada y hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado? Cualquiera de las dos opciones acarrearía múltiples consecuencias en la 'nueva relación que llevaran'.

- ¡Espera Ichigo! – La mujer sujetó fuertemente la mano derecha del pelinaranjo – tú y yo… - dudó – no hemos terminado de hablar… - un ligero rubor se asomó en la mejillas femeninas.

La retención de la shinigami lo obligó a verla de reojo; ¿qué más podían hablar?, ¿resaltar sus acciones impulsivas y tontas? Eso representaría en aumento de su aflicción.

- Rukia… - trató de hablar – yo… lo mejor será que…

- ¡Me gustó la forma en que me tocaste! – Interrumpió al varón. Esas palabras ni en sueños las hubiera planeado mencionar – y también… la manera de mirarme… - esa revelación causó que se intensificara el sonrojo de su rostro y lejos de ocultar su expresión, se mantuvo firme al encarar a su compañero.

- (…)

- (…)

Quedó estupefacto, sus ojos se encontraban bien abiertos por la inesperada declaración; Rukia Kuchiki siempre hallaba la forma de sorprenderlo, pero en esta ocasión, superaba todo y en especial, esa noche. Esperaba cualquier cosa, desde un rechazo, hasta una brusca separación, pero esto, era inconcebible.

- Ru… - se preguntaba si había escuchado bien – me estás… - pronunció con nerviosismo – queriendo decir… que…

El muchacho frente a sus ojos se quedó observándola dejando a la mitad la frase que iba a pronunciar. Se sentía una tonta, apenas recapacitaba lo que había dicho; sin embargo, siendo objetiva, ella debía pagar con la misma moneda. Ichigo le dijo o trató de explicar lo que era 'hacer el amor', muy a su manera, pero lo hizo. Éste no siguió por el camino que ambos ya habían tomado, prefirió ser honesto y aceptar las posibles consecuencias. Entonces, ¿por qué ella no debía ser sincera con él?

- Olvídalo… - el rostro resignado de Ichigo se manifestó - fue un completo…

- ¡No sé si te ame Ichigo! – Volvió a detener las palabras del aludido – pero de lo que si estoy segura… - declaró – que de hacer… - titubeó – de hacer…'eso'… - hizo una pausa que en nada mitigó el rubor de su rostro – sólo lo haría contigo… – lo dijo con demasiada convicción.

- (…)

- (…)

Un afónico lapso de tiempo; los dos se veían directamente a los ojos; ¿esa confesión debía generarles más incertidumbre o darles seguridad y confianza? Difícilmente habría una respuesta donde sólo hubiera palabras, al menos en el caso de Ichigo y Rukia.

Dudaba que aquello que estaba sucediendo fuera realidad; Rukia, la mujer con el mayor temple y orgullo que hasta ese momento conocía, ahora parecía una simple chica que su única finalidad era mostrar su verdadero sentir, dejando atrás su deber de shinigami. La franqueza de la pelinegra superaba todo margen 'amistoso' que hubiera entre ellos; ¿qué tenía hacer ahora?

…_sólo lo haría contigo…_

A oídos de cualquier hombre, incluido él, sería la firme invitación a continuar con lo que había interrumpido; ¿qué tan atinado sería darle seguimiento a ello?

- O de verdad… - la voz de Rukia se escuchó tenuemente - … ¿sólo querías satisfacer… - le daba miedo saber la respuesta, pero era necesario hacer la pregunta - …tus instintos?

Todo menos eso, su compañera debía saber que no era un objeto para él.

- ¡¡¡No!!! – El muchacho respondió rápidamente a la vez que se hincaba ante la joven para quedar frente a frente - ¡¡¡Yo nunca te utilizaría!!!

- (…)

El ceño estriado del pelinaranjo no mostraba enojo, más bien enseñaba la seguridad que tuvo al responder.

- (…)

- Entonces… - claramente podía percibir un nudo en su garganta, pues sabía que iría más allá de lo 'congruente' - …demuéstrame que tan especial soy para ti…

- (…)

¿De verdad estaba pasando todo aquello? Esa noche Rukia le estaba demostrando una careta totalmente desconocida, más no desagradable. Su grado de asombro aumentó cuando percibió como la pelinegra acercaba su rostro al suyo, todo parecía indicar una sola cosa. Ya la había besado, pero que en este momento ella tuviera la iniciativa, hacía una radical diferencia.

Sus alientos se mezclaban de nuevo, quizá en esta ocasión, si habría una oportunidad ideal para tener un contacto mucho más profundo…

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: **_"¿Contacto más profundo?", ¿a qué me habré referido?....... jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

¿Esperaban lemon en este capítulo?

Y ustedes dirán: "tanto esperar para esta cochinada?" ¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!! El lemon se los dejo para el siguiente capítulo y el quinto que sea de pura risa…jajajajajajajajajajaja.

¿Me extrañaron? Quizá hasta se hayan olvidado de mí… T_T

Pues… de verdad ni sé que decirles… estoy totalmente avergonzada por el más horrible de los retrasos que tuve, prácticamente fueron 5 meses.

En cuanto a los retribuciones, comienzo dando las gracias a:

**A.C. Akasuna, Anais Ariadna, Euphrasie Elessar, RukiaxUchiha, Maryta, Yuna Lockheart, ****Ulquiorra´wife, ****Ossalia, JANY-UCHIHA, Emuma-chan, ****Rav-Malakhim, Kao_M, Naoko Tendo, metitus, Sanguito1987, ***Pepino en dulce***, Hakufu neko chan xP, karenangel, Flerasgard, Rosita no fresita, Sonia de Ichijo, chappyxrukia, ****Tsukishirohime-chan, aLeKuchiki-zr, JaNy, Anita509, Anna Haruno, blackbird02, Anilorac, kuchiki goddess, ****Raven2Granger, ****Kuchiki Hanako, ****Sandra casi desangrandose, Spuffyregine, yui makino, Nelira, Lillytownparis, Nora, Laura 'la de siempre', Alchemi_nina, Marian LM, ****tsubaki-nee-chan, MiStErY MaYu-ChAn, Kumiko kusajishi, licha-chan, gaby, Mariel, ONah-KuroiO, kunemashi-ro, -Another life, akitha, Diana, CieloRosa, Shiro-Chappy, Blanquecina, clawedblackNEKO, Ruichi-chan, Laura V, tokiro-goi, AnNadOnO, SumSum R.L., miyuki Kurosaki y a TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON ESTE FIC Y QUE TUVIERON LA PACIENCIA DE ESPERARME.**

Quiero expresar mi total agradecimiento (que repetitiva soy, pero es que ustedes se lo merecen!) por todos sus review, yo me quedé pasmada al ver la respuesta de parte de ustedes y… y… (no sé que decir O_O) les juro que nunca imaginé tener un gran apoyo para los dos capítulos anteriores y deseo que este también lo tenga, ya que significaría mucho para mí después de todo lo que tuve que pasar estos dos meses anteriores que han sido los más pesados de mi vida. También quiero agradecer, a todas las chicas que me enviaron mensajes privados preguntando por mí (me hizo sentir bien, lo digo de verdad…T_T) y que también fueron el aliciente para continuar en este negocio de los fics.

Creo que ya los terminé de fastidiar con todo el embrollo anterior…

¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS!!!

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
